


Wilbur Can Never Cook

by Lavenderlightin_g



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, This is for a friend but i forgot their user name on here, kinda weirdchamp ngl, no beta we die like real men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavenderlightin_g/pseuds/Lavenderlightin_g
Summary: Wilbur tries to cook for Philza twice but both times end up in disasters. Funny, but disasters nonetheless
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Wilbur Can Never Cook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milkamoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkamoo/gifts).



> its two in the morning and ao3 just got back up from the Heatwaves update crashing the site. This is for my friend, idk their user, but it's for them but i want you all to enjoy as well!  
> <3

Wilbur does not know how to cook, it's as simple as that. He is ten years old but he still doesn't have a clue. Now the shock when Philza wakes up one morning to Wilbur cooking breakfast for him, is extraordinary. Philza's birthday was today and Wilbur wanted to thank his father for being his dad, his family, when he needed him. 

Philza thinks Wilbur is doing fine until he starts to make a mess. As Wilbur starts to panic, Philza steps in, laughing heartily at the scene.  
Wilbur had attempted to make pancakes and had made a few decent looking ones but quite a few looked, odd. As he was about to start pouring the last one, he lost balance on the step stool he had to use seeing as he was still relatively short for his age, and got batter everywhere. Neither knew that some batter had spilled onto the stool, so when Philza stepped into the room and scares Wilbur, the boy jumps a bit and slips. He reaches out and grabbed onto the hot burner and inevitably falls down and craddles his burnt hand to his chest.

"Wil!" Philza rushed over, dropping to his knees and he looked at his son's hand. Wilbur, covered in batter and hurt with a burnt hand and bruised shoulder from hitting the cupboard, looks up at his father with a pout on his face. 

"What were you thinking, Wilbur?!"

"I was thinking I could make us breakfast for your birthday! I have watched you and Techno a lot so i thought I could do it too."

"I meant grabbing onto the burner silly! I knew well enough what you were doing, thank you by the way, but it's called a burner for a reason Wil!" As the old man laughed, Wilbur pouted; upset and embarrassed. Philza took notice and sighed, gently taking his son's other hand and helping him up.  
He led the boy to where he stored medience and healing potions, although they weren't going to be used for this small burn.  
"Aha!" He whispered under his breath before he turned to Wilbur, picking him up under his arms and setting him on the counter. As he treated the burn, he spoke softly.

"I promise to teach you how to, properly, make pancakes later today. How about that Wil? Then, we can try again tomorrow. Not that many though because we will have so many after today we will eat pancakes for the rest of our life." Wilbur sat in content silence as he nodded with a small smile causing dimples to appear on his face.

"First, could I change my clothes though?" Wilbur questioned. Philza laughed and finished bandaging up his child's hand and nodded.

"Of course son! Let's get you ready to cook!"

Wilbur, still, cannot cook. Once again, he tries to cook for his family but this time as an adult. And once again, he fails. Making a mess out of the small kitchen as he slips in spilt pasta sauce, catches the attention of Philza once more.  
Philza stares at Wilbur as the man is now laying on the floor, covered in pasta and noodles. One can deduce he was trying to make a spaghetti dinner, hopefully.  
Philza catches Wilbur's eye and the young man on the floor flashes his father a quick, mischievous smile as a greeting. 

"I thought you said you taught me how to make spaghetti, Phil?"

"I did! Not my fault if you never paid attention." They stared at each other before both burst into joyous laughter. Philza made an attempt to help Wilbur up but was dragged down into the spaghetti sauce and noodle plus floor dish of the night. 

"ACK- Wilbur!" The reaction got a nice, genuine laugh out of Wilbur, who rolled around for a minute as he laughed. Philza rolled his eyes as he chuckled lightly, getting out of the food prison.

"You didn't burn your myself again did you?"

"I did not, around 99.9% sure, this time." They both share a short giggle as they come to the come to the conclusion; Wilbur can never cook. He never has, and never will. And That's fine.


End file.
